They Call me a Killer
by pices-aquarius
Summary: About a demon who was created as a killer. But Venus soon learns that maybe killing isn't everything she could be. And she makes some new friends along the way. OC x Kurama
1. Venus

Zaltana- I'm going to start going by my demon name now. It will be noted in every story I update.

Kosa- I like this name better anyway.

Kai- Me too.

Zal- Thanks. Right so here is the newest story. The title is 'They call a me Killer'

Rei- We think you'll all like it. Enjoy!

Kosa- Ch. 1- " Venus"

---------------------------

She had been created as a killing machine. The perfect demon, her creator called her; she had some of the most powerful powers, some that are still unknown to her. She had flesh and blood, working organs including a heart and a brain. She even had a reproductive system. The only part of her that wasn't real was her whole left arm, which was her computer mainframe.

It allowed "The Doc" (as her creator was called) to keep control of her if she ever went on the fritz. He had created a special chip that could override the whole system. The Doc had voice command so that the first voice she hears when waking up would be the one to control her and tell her what to do.

" You will show no emotion."

" Understood." The creation faced forward, while the Doc circled her.

" You will kill only those who _I_ tell you to."

" Understood." She spoke in a monotone voice.

" You will do as _I_ tell you."

" Understood."

" Good, let's go through the tests. Your name?"

" VE1084XT244S."

" Your name _I_ gave you?"

" Venus."

" Good, when were you created?"

" 2nd month, 4th day, year 1995."

" Wonderful!" The doc jumped up and down excitedly. " Now for the final test. Who am I?"

" You are the Doc. You are the one who created me and gave me a name." The Doc jumped excitedly again. " Now we move on to tonight's death. Follow me Venus. He led her to the computer room and brought up a picture up on the screen.

" I want you to kill him." Venus looked at the Doc.

" But Dr. Takashi is your colleague." Confusion slightly filled her voice.

" I know, but he tried to take you as his own. I want you to kill him and anyone who gets in your way."

" Yes, of course." And she left, off to do as she was told.

No one knows why she acted the way she did when Venus came back from Dr. Takashi's, the only thing was that she did it.

" You lied!" Venus screamed at the Doc. He looked to his assistants for help but they were too afraid to move from behind the equipment. " Now it's your turn to be killed _Doc_." She moved in, sword out in front ready for the stab. The Doc grabbed the override chip and moved in. At the same time, Venus stabbed him in the heart. But the chip made it into her left arm. She shut down immediately. The assistants made their way to the killer demon. They lifted her into her sleep chamber. They then carried the dead doctor away, hoping that Venus would never be released into the world again.

11 years later…

A boy with brown hair and chocolate eyes sat in front of his t.v playing video games. Behind the couch a girl with blue hair and pink eyes was pacing back and forth an oar slung over her shoulder.

" Yusuke, Koenma has been waiting for you for over an hour. Everyone is already there." Yusuke waved her off.

" Relax Botan, tell binki breath I'll be there soon." Botan sighed and grabbed Yusuke by the ear and dragged him through a waiting portal. On the other side everyone was piled in Koenma's office and he was standing on his desk in child form.

" Thank you Botan." Koenma said.

" What's Grandma doing here?" Yusuke asked rubbing his sore ear.

" Shut-up idiot! This is no time for fooling around." Genkai said.

" Thank you." Koenma got started. " Now that everyone is finally here we can get down to business. There was a doctor that built a killing machine. A perfect demon, some also called it. Even it didn't know the full extent of its powers. One night the demon developed a thinking process of its own, it killed the doctor but he managed to shut the demon down before he died. The lab assistants put the demon in its sleep chamber and left it there." Koenma explained.

" The doctor you're talking about wouldn't be Doc, would it?" Kurama asked. Koenma nodded.

" The same night Dr. Takashi, an old friend of the Doc's, was killed in his own home. Most likely by the killer demon."

" Let me guess. You want us to go and get this demon?" Hiei said.

" Yes. But be careful not to open the chamber, also the lab assistants probably set up some kind of security so be careful." Koenma summoned a portal. " This will take you right near the front door. Use it to come back alright?"

" Whatever binki-breath. We'll be back in no time. That is if Grandma can keep up." Yusuke said.

" Just go dimwit." She shoved him through the portal and the others followed them. They found themselves in front of a run down building.

" This 'thing' is in here?" Kuwabara asked.

" Looks are deceiving Kuwabara. Let's go, I have a bad feeling about this place." Kurama said pulling out his rose whip. Hiei pulled out his sword, he having the same feeling. They opened the front door and slowly made their way through the hallway. It led to a room with several doors.

" Which one?" Yusuke asked.

" We'll end up going through all of them anyway. Just pick one." Genkai said eyeing each one carefully.

" Right. We'll start with the left door." Yusuke pointed to the one closest to him. He walked over and slowly opened it. Inside was a long hallway that looked very run down. " Guess no one's home." They went inside cautiously, wary that something might jump out at them at any time. In just a few minutes they reached the end of the hall, which opened up to a giant computer laboratory.

" This must be where the killing machine's data is located, if not somewhere else." Kurama said walking up to the computer and finding the switch to turn it on. It flickered to life, and booted up. Kurama's expression went from a smile to a frown very quickly.

" What's wrong?" Hiei asked sensing his grim feeling.

" Needs a password. I wouldn't have a clue to what the Doc would use as a password."

" Guess we'll go through another door-" But Kuwabara was cut off by a hiss from the hall. They turned and prepared for a fight.

" I don't think you'll be going anywhere. We were entrusted to protect VEX, and you won't be getting to the sleeping chamber." A female demon prototype said waving a finger.

" We'll be getting past you and your ugly cronies!" Yusuke fired his Spirit Gun and the others went into attack. Within moments the prototypes were all dead.

" It's amazing." Kurama said in an almost whisper.

" What? That we killed them all? They were a push-"

" Not that Yusuke. These 'things' (and I use the term lightly) were suppose to be robots nothing but hardware but they all have flesh and blood, like a normal being."

" Fascinating." Yusuke said sarcastically. " Can we just go so we can find this killer?"

" It does have a name." Genkai said almost defensively. " That female called it VEX."

" Maybe it's short for something?" Kuwabara hazarded a guess.

" We won't know until we get it back to Koenma's. Let's go." Hiei said leading them back to the first room. They went for the door next to the Computer Lab. The door burst open with more prototypes. They quickly killed them and moved on. They noticed that this area was in worse shape than the last.

" What's with the grossness of this place?" Kuwabara asked.

" It hasn't been used in almost 11 years. It's been deteriorating without someone here to care for it." Kurama explained.

" What about the creatures?" Yusuke asked.

" They probably don't really care. They were probably programmed just to protect the killer and that's it." They arrived it what was probably the actual lab. " This must be where they made these creatures. Nothing here though." Kurama said.

" Look there's a door over there. Maybe the killer is over there?" Kuwabara said pointing to the back of the room.

" You may be on to something Kuwabara." Genkai said. She walked back and quickly swung the door open, incase there were any demons.

" Let's move with caution." She said as they walked through once again, another hall. They arrived in a large room filled with many chambers. Yusuke was about to walk forward but Hiei held him back.

" What's up?" Yusuke asked. Hiei sniffed the air.

" Blood. It not fresh, must've been when the creation killed the creator." He replied, moving his sword away from Yusuke.

" Then why be so careful?" Yusuke took another step forward, shoe clicking on the stone. Suddenly hordes of demons and creatures came flying from the rafters.

" Nice job Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted as he sliced through several demons.

" Shut-up and just kill them!" Yusuke shouted back, taking shots at the demons closest to him. Genkai did the same except firing her shotgun. Hiei and Kurama went slicing through many demons. It took awhile but they managed to kill the demons.

" I think it's in here." Kurama said holding a wounded arm. Yusuke shot him a look.

" You think?" He said sarcastically and continued forward. " Let's search each one. It's probably hidden." Hiei jumped up on top of the rafters, where the demons came from, and ran the length of it then jumped down where he landed behind a hidden wall.

" Found where our demon friends were hiding." He yelled.

" Stand back we're going to shoot the wall down." Yusuke said in reply. He and Genkai fired at it and destroyed it. On the other side Hiei was examining a fairly large chamber, no windows to see if this was the demon they were looking for but they were pretty confident it was.

It took them a good hour to get the chamber back to the front door and through the portal. " Here's your stupid killing machine Koenma. Now can we go?" Yusuke said as they set it upright in front of his desk. Koenma looked at it carefully then looked at Yusuke.

" You can, but don't you want to meet your new team member first?" Yusuke's jaw almost dropped to the floor.

" You can't be serious." He said.

" Very. This demon will be helping you with your next mission." He said.

Zal- We hope you all liked the first chapter.

Kosa- We're bringing in some surprise guests to help us host the story.

Kai- You just have to wait though.

Rei- We think you'll like them.


	2. Mother

Zaltana- Here are our guest for the story. Boys!

Kosa- Wow, it's been awhile since you've all been here.

Kai- Guys, how ya doin'?

Yusuke- Mm, can't complain.

Zal- Don't start quoting Dory from Finding Nemo again.

Yusuke- Just keep swimming!

Kurama- He had a slight bonk on the head.

Zal- Figures.

Rei- Here's the next chapter.

Kosa- Ch. 2- " Mother"

---------------------------

Yusuke looked at Koenma like he was crazy.

" This killing machine is going to work with us? It could kill us in turn!" Yusuke exclaimed.

" Not possible. The first voice it hears will be the one it responds to." Koenma said.

" And you're going to be the one to speak first?" Kuwabara asked.

" No, Kurama is."

" Me? Why?" Kurama asked, stunned that he was the one.

" Because it looks so much like a human I enrolled it to your school and your mother has been sent a letter saying she will be hosting a foreign exchange student."

" So you've already prepared everything? Fine." Kurama said.

" Let's open it up shall we?" Koenma pressed a few buttons and the door hissed then popped open. Steam went pouring everywhere it cleared and there stood the demon killer. It had long dark green hair pulled it a braid that reached it's mid-back and the clothing was a tee shirt made from some sort of light blue synthetic material and skirt made of the same material and color, it also wore black thigh high boots. At the waist was a sword and on it's back was a backpack. Its clothes were covered in blood.

" It's a-"

" Female." Kurama finished for Kuwabara. The demon opened her eyes and surveyed the room. Her cybernetic eyes scanned each little portion of the room. She reached to the side of the chamber and carefully pulled herself out. She stood with a sort of grace about her. Her skin was border lining pale, probably from all the years spent in the chamber. Her hand lingered over her sword, then without warning quickly unsheathed it and went for Hiei.

" Stop!" Kurama said. The sword halted right before it made contact with Hiei's face. The demon looked at Kurama, and then sheathed her sword.

" What is it that you wish for me to do?" She asked with a monotone voice, but it sounded beautiful, as though she could be a singer.

" What is your name?" Kurama asked.

" VE1084XT244S."

" _The Doc must have given her a real name._" Kurama thought. " What is your real name?"

" Venus." She said. She began to realize that these people were to be the ones to control.

" Do you have any free will of your own?"

" Not unless you tell me I do." She said curious of what he would say.

" Well then, you have your own free will to think and speak of your own accord. And please show and speak with emotion, like a normal being." He said. Her eyes narrowed with anger as these commands went through her brain.

" There is something you want with me, tell me what it is so you can just put me back in my chamber for another decade!" She said anger filling her voice.

" Please calm down. We don't want that. We realize that the Doc treated you badly but-"

" Badly? No he treated me like a daughter, he just used me." She smirked, a smirk that scared them. " That is until I killed him."

" Venus. We don't want you to be a killing machine. Wouldn't you like to be someone who is normal? A normal demon?" Her eyes softened. She thought back to the words that Dr. Takashi last spoke before she killed him.

" _Venus, you can be your own person, to do what you like without listening to others, free will of all thought, actions, and words. You could do so much good for this world and the humans. Think about it…" _She thought about it. That's just not what she was built for. " No. There is a chip that must be made in order for that to happen. But why bother? I enjoy what I do." She smirked. " I killed the only one who knows how to build the chip." She glared into nothing. And tried not to cry. " Because I was commanded to!" She slammed her fist on the wall nearby leaving a good-sized dent in it. " It'll never happen." She paused as she removed her hand from the dent. " I don't trust you, and you don't trust me. I don't thank you for helping me. Now what is it that you want me to do?"

" You won't listen to just me, these people in this room? You will also take orders from them, unless they are ridiculous commands." Kurama said. " Also you may also have complete control of your own actions." Venus took in a deep breath.

" Yes, I understand." She looked at the floor.

_**A little later…**_

" Right so everything is arranged. Venus you will be attending Meiou High School with Kurama. You will also be staying at his home." Koenma said a little later.

" We should probably get going, my mother is expecting us." Kurama said. He opened the door and Venus looked at him skeptically. " What?"

" Did you say 'your mother'?"

" Yes, is something wrong?"

" This doesn't compute with me. What is a mother?" Venus asked. The Doc had never used this word before.

" Uh, well." He wasn't sure how to define what a mother was. " Um, well they are females who give birth to their off-spring and raise them. A mother protects their child and is kind but when the child gets in trouble they will punish them. A father is kind of the same thing, except male and can't give birth. The Doc would be your father."

" I know. Let's go." She walked through the door. Kurama followed, but not before turning around and giving the others a grim smile.

" I give him a week." Yusuke said and Botan slapped him on the back of the head with her oar.

_**With Kurama…**_

" Venus, while around my home and at school I wish for you to call me Suichi." Kurama told her as they walked down the road to his home. She had changed her clothes, she still wore the same material and except she wore blue jeans and a black shirt. Kurama had her hide the sword in her boot.

" Why?"

" It is my human name." They walked up a small set of stairs and Kurama opened the door. " Mother are you home?"

" Upstairs, Suichi dear." Venus followed him up the carpeted steps. The house smelled of roses, just like Kurama. He opened his mother's door. She was sitting in a chair reading a book; her long black hair was pulled into a low ponytail. She looked up at the pair and stood up, her brown eyes filled with joy.

" This must the exchange student, correct Suichi?" He nodded, and moved so his mother could get a better view of Venus. " What's your name dear?" Venus subtly looked at Kurama and he nodded.

" Venus."

" Don't you have a last name?" Venus faltered a moment. She never knew what the Doc's last name was.

" Baxter." She said quickly. " Venus Baxter." Kurama gave a relieved sigh. She was quick on her feet.

" Where are you from?"

" Uh, Ireland." Venus said caught off guard by the question.

" Well Venus, I'm Shiori, please make yourself at home. Dinner is almost ready; Suichi can show you to the guest room. At dinner you can meet my husband and my step-son." Venus bowed slightly out of respect and followed Kurama down the hall.

_" So that is what it's like to have a mother."_ Venus thought.

" So what do you think?" Kurama asked Venus.

" Uh, it's nice." She replied. They walked into a medium sized room. " This is the guest room, and for now your room. I just need to say that you mustn't mention the Makai or demons of any sort."

" I already know. Your mother knows nothing about you being Yoko Kurama."

" Your very smart." Kurama smirked.

" It's only because I've analyzed you, I know all about you and Yoko. I know all about the others as well." Venus said sitting on the bed, she looked out the window, and Kurama thought he saw a look of longing in her eyes.

" You have cybernetic eyes correct?" Kurama asked, she nodded. " So that means you can learn just by looking at something or someone?"

" Yes." Venus ran her fingers through her hair; it felt very oily.

" The shower is down the hall." Kurama said knowing that she needed one. Venus stood up and left the room.

" Thank you." She said as she shut the door to the bathroom.

Yusuke- Are you my conscience?

Kosa- Shut up Yusuke.

Kai- He won't stop.

Rei- Botan!

Botan- Yes?

Zal- Hit Yusuke with your oar.

Botan- Gladly. Smacks Yusuke as hard as she can

Yusuke- What was that for!

Zal- Your fixed!


	3. Thoughts

Zaltana- Now that Yusuke is all better here is the 3rd chapter of this lovely story.

Kosa- We just have a little note.

Kai- If you want to put any story into your C2, please tell us. It's quite shocking to find your story in a C2 and then you begin to wonder how it got there.

Rei- We won't say no to you or anything it's just we would like to know so we aren't surprised when we see it there.

Yusuke- Are you all done ranting?

Kosa- We are never done!

Kurama- Just start the story girls.

Rei- Fine, here's the next chappie.

Kosa- Ch. 3- " Thoughts"

---------------------------

_" He's so kind to me. Doesn't he understand that I don't want attention? I just want to be left alone, forgotten that I ever existed, erased from history; like so many things." _Venus thought to herself as she rinsed her long emerald hair. She turned off the water and opened the shower curtain. She grabbed a white, fluffy towel from the towel rack and dried herself off. She reached into her backpack and grabbed a pair of clean clothes. She would have to go shopping soon for new clothes if she was to live a life of a human. Venus pulled her hair into a ponytail and looked in the mirror. _" My color is coming back, but I feel so weak from years without food. That woman, Shiori, said that dinner would be done soon, I should go and eat."_

Venus first dropped her things off in her room and headed downstairs. In the living were Kurama and a younger boy with short black hair and black eyes. They seemed to be wrestling. Venus examined the boy with her red eyes, getting the full detail of him. _" So his name is Suichi as well, how strange. Why would you have two people named the same thing under the same household?"_ Kurama turned around, feeling the presence of someone behind him.

" Venus, I hope you enjoyed your shower?" He asked standing up and dusting himself off.

" It was… just fine. Thank you." She replied, she had never had the chance to know what hospitality was until now.

" Good, this is my little half-brother Suichi. Suichi this is the exchange student from Ireland, her name is Venus." The little Suichi stood up and bowed.

" She's beautiful." He said in awe. Venus didn't know what he meant so had no reaction to what he had said. Kurama blushed; he was thinking the same thing. But to him it seemed as though Venus had no idea what it meant.

_" I must ask Kurama what Suichi meant."_ Venus thought as she was led to the dining room. A tall man was standing beside the table; talking with Shiori.

" Ah, Venus I hope you are all settled?" Shiori asked. Venus nodded. " This is my husband Clark." (I so made that name up, if anyone knows his real name let me know!) Clark held out a hand for Venus to shake. Venus looked at him, still not understanding. Kurama whispered that she was supposed to shake it out of kindness. She shook it.

" It's very nice to meet you, and I'll bet that Shiori will enjoy the female company. Now let's eat." He sat down at the head of the table and Shiori and little Suichi sat on either side of him. Kurama pulled out a chair for Venus. She looked at him and with his eyes; he signaled that she should sit in the chair he pulled out. She did and Kurama sat next to her. It was a talkative dinner for the Minamino family. Venus just sat and listened absorbing every bit of information. " Venus, what is your family like?" Venus looked down at her empty plate.

" I don't remember my mother. I think she either left or died before I was… born. My father never talked about her. I went to a boarding school so I really don't remember much of my father, except he was a kind man but never really understood people. He died not long ago." Kurama was surprised at the story she came up with, it was very believable.

" I'm sorry for your loss." Shiori said sadly. Venus looked at her.

" It's alright." She replied. After dinner Kurama and Venus went out to town so Venus could get some new clothes.

_**In Town**_

" Kurama, what did your brother mean, earlier?" Venus asked.

Kurama was afraid that she would ask that. " What, when he called you 'beautiful'?" Venus nodded. " Well he meant that you were uh, well he meant that you were good-looking." Kurama said, but he was thinking, _" She is more than just that. She's down right gorgeous." _

" It was a compliment correct?" She asked, as they walked into a small clothing store.

" Yes, I'll leave you to yourself, pick out as much as you like, it's all being paid by Koenma. Come find me when you're done." Kurama left and Venus went looking for clothes. It would be hard to find clothes, considering she could only wear a certain few materials.

_" I think I'll have to go back to the lab to find my old clothing. But I really don't want to have to go back there. Truthfully, I don't want to be with these humans either, they all have the most horrible stench about them. I would rather live in the Makai, I don't know why Koenma has me going to a school, I know enough already. But that boy... Kurama, giving me the ability to think freely has given me a chance of something I never knew, I have all this emotion built up inside, and by just thinking about it or talking about it is making me feel so much better. But sometimes I wish the Doc was still alive but then I also wish that Dr. Takashi was alive so he could build that chip." _Venus just looked at the clothes and then went to find Kurama.

" Didn't find anything I take it?" He said as they left the store.

" Do you mind if I speak with Koenma, it's really important." She said.

" Of course not, let's go." He created a portal and they walked through, arriving in Koenma's office.

" Is everything all right Kurama?" Koenma asked worried that Venus might have done something against her programming again.

" Don't pretend that I am not here Koenma, I may be man-made but that doesn't mean that I am not alive. I am not some kind of robot that can be controlled, because that's not what I am." Venus said in rage. Kurama was shocked that she had that kind of emotion in her.

" _I_ was actually the one that wanted to talk to you. I wish to stay here in the Makai. The Ningenkai just isn't the place for me, neither is a school. I don't belong with humans."

" You don't belong with demons either but here you are." Koenma said.

" Yes, but I'd feel better if I was here. And also I must go back to the lab, there are some things I need there." Venus said, almost demanding it.

" If this is all right with Kurama you may stay here. He is your guardian after all, not me." Koenma said, turning his direction to the boy who had placed himself in a corner.

" It's fine, as long as you have room here, anything that makes her the most comfortable." Kurama said.

" Then it's settled, you will stay here. Kurama there is a room available up the stairs near the end of the hall, would you show her there, and then you may return home." Koenma said going back to his paperwork.

Kurama led Venus out of the office. " You really surprised me back there." He said when they started heading up the stairs.

" Really? How?" She asked already knowing the answer.

" You showed so much anger. You must feel much better know that you did that."

" I do. You gave me that ability." Kurama knew it was true. He allowed her to think and speak freely. But he could still say that she can't and she go back to the way she was when she killed for a living.

" I believe this is your room, tomorrow after schools the others and I will come get you and take you to the lab. Is there anything you need before I go?"

" My backpack, I left at your house. And don't look in it." She said sternly.

" Of course not, I'll be back in a few minutes." Kurama left her standing at the door of her new room. She walked inside. It was really dark, she turned on the lights but it didn't help much, the room was black and dark purple. There was a large queen sized bed and a door to her bathroom. Her bedding was was a dark purple as well. She sat on her bed and waited for Kurama to return with her things. A little later he returned with her battered backpack. He handed to her.

" Thank you." She said quietly. He nodded, bid her goodnight and left.

_" What is sleep?" _She thought to herself. She had never actually slept, she just rested in her sleep chamber. _" Maybe if I act like I am going into my sleep chamber, just close my eyes, and lay there, I'll fall asleep." _She did so and in no time she was asleep.

----

Zal- More ranting!

Kai- Sorry we took so long to update.

Rei- Our brains have been fried.

Kosa- See we have these little tests called WASL's and it stands for Washington Assessment for Student Learning.

Zal- And we are Sophomores and we are required by the state to pass every subject: Math, Reading, Writing and Science. We already spent one week on it and we have another week to go.

Kai- Please accept our apologizes for making you all wait to read these.

Hiei- Are you done now?

Kosa- We are NEVER done!

Yusuke- Shut-Up!


	4. Hope

Pices- Ha, sorry it's taken for, like, ever to get an update on here. But I've just had major writer's block for all my stories. And absolutely no inspiration. But I'm back for a short time, and you can yell at me all you want, but you should be happy that there's a chapter out!

Here's chapter 4 " Hope"

---------------------------

The next day Venus practiced her fighting skills, refreshing herself in combat. She also went through the library scanning every book she could get her hands on, thanks to her cybernetic eyes it took her mere moments to read a book.

In the afternoon Kurama and the others came to the castle and found Venus behind a pile of books on Darwin's travels and notes.

" Why are you reading all this junk? Don't you already know a lot of stuff?" Kuwabara asked. Venus looked over the brim of the book she was scanning.

" I'm reading all this... junk as you call it, my simple-minded friend, because it was something I never learned, alright?" Venus said to him. The others laughed, Venus was confused, as she had never laughed before and didn't know what it was.

" It's something people do when they find something amusing, I'm sure it will come to you eventually." Kurama explained to her. Still seeing her confusion he quickly changed the subject. " Are you ready to go to the lab? Last night you seemed anxious to go there." Venus stood up and grabbed her backpack that was set against a leg of the table and nodded.

" Then let's go. That place was creepy the first time, I was hoping we wouldn't have to go back." Yusuke said as he summoned a portal. They all walked through and found themselves standing in front of the lab they found Venus in.

" Home..." She sighed quietly.

" Come on. The longer we're here the creepier it gets. Lead the way Venus." Yusuke said. And so she did. They headed through the front door and down a long hallway. They came to a room with a large computer in it.

" We've been here before." Kurama said as Venus walked up to the computer and turned it on.

" Not surprising, you tried to get into the computer but didn't know the password?" Venus said, she typed in a password and the computer opened up to a desktop. " I wouldn't be surprised. If you didn't know the Doc then you could never figure out the password."

" But I think I know it now." Kurama replied. Venus smirked. She opened a couple of files. Found what she was looking for, pulled the prosthetic skin off her left arm and pulled a computer chip out of the computer in her arm.

" I thought that your computer would be-"

" In my head?" Venus finished for Kurama. " No, Doc did that to fool my enemies who knew what I really am." She put the chip into a slot on the computer, downloaded the files, pulled the chip out, stuck back in her arm and put the skin back on her arm. " Come on. A couple more places in here I still need to go to." Venus said leading them out of the room and down another hallway.

" What were those files?" Kurama asked.

" Nothing of your concern." She replied.

" When it could possibly involve you disobeying orders again and harming a teammate, it becomes our concern." Hiei said to her.

" I'm still not answering. All you need to know is that I won't disobey orders unless it concerns the welfare of mine or my teammates lives." And she ended the conversation with that. Everyone was surprised that she could shut up Hiei before a real argument could start. She led them down another dank hallway and into another room, this one was much cleaner and not as dirty as the other rooms they had been in, it had red walls and a small bed in the middle with three of the walls covered in books.

" Where are we?" Kuwabara asked.

" My room. Don't touch anything." She went over to the bed and reached under it where she had all her clothes folded neatly.

" Fascinating…" Kurama gasped, he lightly fingered the books.

" You like them?" Venus asked, getting the feeling of surprised and shocked.

" I never knew that someone who was part machine would read these kinds of things."

" Really?" Venus said standing, a tinge of anger in her voice, " You probably would be surprised to know that I am in fact mostly human. I don't like being treated like a machine."

" I didn't mean it-"

" Come, I'm almost done." They followed her quietly down to the last room. The room was dim, but everyone could still see the blood that was encrusted on the walls. The boys also noticed that Venus kept her head down, not wanting to see the horror she had been. But her head shot up at once, hearing some sort of noise. She unsheathed her sword.

" Who's there? Show yourself!" Venus said to the unknown.

" Miss. Venus? Is that you?" A little boy, about 8 years old, black hair and large blue eyes came out from behind a pile of boxes. Venus looked at him; almost lovingly.

" Kyle? What are you doing here?" The boy ran up to her and hugged her.

" I was supposed to protect you! But, but…" He began tripping on his words, " Those guys came and took you."

_Who is this kid?_ Hiei asked Kurama telepathically.

Kurama shrugged and replied coolly, _How am I supposed to know?_

Hiei, with a smirk on his face, replied sarcastically, _Because you know everything._

" Kyle, come back with us, you don't belong here."

" Wait a minute, Venus." Yusuke said.

" I think she should be able to bring him back, after all Yusuke," Kurama said turning to the little boy. " You would want to leave a little boy in this kind of place, now would you?"

Yusuke snorted, " Fine, he can come."

Kyle took Venus's hand and the group left the building. As they left Venus thought to herself. _I now have someone to relate to and talk to while the boys are gone. And since he's the machine version of Dr. Takashi's son, maybe I can get some answers… and have a hope that I can be a normal person._

Pices- Thanks for reading! Please review and look out for the updates for my other stories!


End file.
